


Him

by BludgerCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BludgerCat/pseuds/BludgerCat
Summary: Just some poor sentences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Grindeldore work written in English. Just some poor sentences……and some phrases from Lolita, I suppose. Tell me if I made any grammar error since English is not my first language.

盖勒特·格林德沃年轻时爱过一个人。  
Gellert Grindelwald was in love with someone in his younger days.  
漫漫征途中他偶尔想起那人丝绸般的褐发，以及手穿过它的感觉。  
On his painstaking crusade, occasionally he recalled the feel of his love’s silly hair gently whisking through his palm  
靴子踩在麻瓜们的卑贱的身体上，他却听不到尖叫。  
Boots on the lower lives, he heard no scream.  
每每幻听到那人随着他的深深浅浅而抑制不住的低吼，他的呼吸止不住地微颤。  
Every time he caught a glimpse of the past, he thought he heard the moaning of his love while he went inside and out with his body shivering.  
盖勒特·格林德沃的身边不缺女人。他有整个欧洲的狂热女人为他欢呼。  
Gellert Grindelwald was the kind of guy with no worry about women aside him. He had gotten an entire continent of crazy witches licking his boots.  
他缺的是他——阿不思·邓布利多，他的罪恶，他的灵魂，他的欲念之火。  
What was missing was him—Albus, his sin, his soul, his loins.


End file.
